How Far We've Come
by Sol V
Summary: The War finally starts, but what side is Zuko really with? Its going to take a long look at himself and the sky above for him to figure out what he wants from life. Zutaraish. I made up my own version of the war. n.n


How Far We've Come

Slowly Zuko's amber eyes opened. The sky above was dyed with purple and orange. Such a beautiful sight. He felt warm. Peaceful. Like...nothing was able to disrupt this moment. Then it came to him. Was he dead? He blinked, and lifted his arms to his face. No, not death. Not yet. His Uncle's voice boomed in his head. "Zuko, what do you want out of life? Is this the life you've wanted or the life that someone else has wanted for you?" His mind reeled. Where was he? What was happening to him now? Again he moved. Nothing seemed the same now. He was falling to the ground at a dangerous rate. If he hit the ground now he would surely die on impact. Then, as if by magic, water wound its way around him and brought him softly to the ground..or at least softer than he would have landed. Zuko's eyes opened truly this time. His vision was slightly blurred by something...A mask perhaps? A mask it was. Everything hit him. Zuko was now standing on the Avatar's side, fighting to help end the war his father should have ended. Not only the war between the Avatar and his father, but the war in himself. Zuko needed no approval of his father. He was doing right in the eyes of his true father. Iroh supported Zuko in this decision and that was all Zuko needed.

A large, flaming ball was hurled out of a catapult towards Zuko. His cat like reflexes caused him to dodge to the left just out of the balls wall but right in the path between Katara and three other Firebenders. "Seize the Spirit!" One masked Firebender yelled out, his voice being slightly muffled due to the mask and all of the smoke in the air. This world..Zuko now saw how it was. It wasn't the perfect one he had imagined himself living in with May beside him, and his father loving him. It was far from it. The Firebenders each hurled a ball of fire towards Katara, which were each dispelled by Zuko's graceful spin. Fire flew from his fist encircling Katara and spiraling outwards at a remarkable rate. Each Firebender fell to the ground, their mask burnt to nothing. Katara backed slowly away from the masked Zuko, her eyes held determination. Each one of them took their fighting stances. Katara whipped a long piece of ice in Zuko's direction which flew right over his left shoulder, and Zuko hurled an arrow made of fire past her head. The Firebenders past each one of them fell to the ground. Zuko and Katara stood facing each other for a moment before Zuko sped off; the Avatar in his sights.

Aang used his now advanced Earthbending skills and crushed six Firebenders in a flurry of massive walls which now began to crumble due to another Firebenders flames which licked hungrily at the walls. Aang was about to attack the Firebender when Zuko shot a flame from his foot. The flame killed the Firebender instantly. Aang turned surprised at what he saw. There he stood; The Blue Spirit. Admits the flames and ash the Blue Spirit stood tall his dual swords in his grasp. Each flame was now consumed with fire. Aang all ready knew who's dark eyes lied behind the mask, but he couldn't believe it. What was Zuko doing on their side? Zuko pointed the right sword towards the sky where a Fire Nation craft was. The craft held at least a dozen barrels filled with highly flammable liquid. Zuko had heard his father talking about using this new machine to end the Avatar and his friends forever.

Flashback to a week ago

One week ago; Library:

"We need a plan! I will not have the Avatar escape from grasp yet again!!" Zuko's father's eyes blazed with anger, as did his fist. Zuko looked towards Azula who couldn't look anymore happier. Here she was opposite of Zuko on her father's left side. The man at the end of the large oak table stood scared. From his robe he produced a blue print script and slid the large piece of paper with exact calculations to Zuko's father. His father's eyes lit up with surprise. "Aah, very good. You're proving your worth around here now...Build these two days from now...I want ten of them." Zuko watched as his father slid the prints back to the man across the table and dismissed him. "Did you see that Prince Zuko?" His father asked idly. "With those we'll be able to kill the Avatar and any of his peasant accomplices! The Fire Nation will rid the world of the Avatar forever!" Zuko's head dipped slightly. What was happening...?

That night Zuko knelled before Iroh's cell, his mind clouded, and his eyes filled with tears. "Uncle...Please...Tell me, what should I do?" Iroh turned, his eyes focused on his soul-sick nephew. "Look inside of yourself for the answer, Prince Zuko. The answer I may tell you may not be the true answer you seek. I cannot tell you, only you can tell yourself." Zuko stood, the tears falling silently to the ground. As he began to open the door, he stopped, his mind finally clearing. "Thank you, Uncle." And then the door closed. Zuko spent the entire week plotting. Deciding. He rushed back to retrieve his mask. And once it was in his possession again, he waited on the battlefield. He rose as soon as the sun. He was the first one to be there. He trained, made secret holes, and spied on the Avatar. There was no way he could win without Zuko's help. Earth wouldn't protect them forever, nor would water...they needed him as much as he needed them.

Present

Aang created a strong gust of wind which captured Zuko just right, it extinguished the flames on his sword, but he was ready for it. The wind drained his breath, so Zuko grabbed onto whatever oxygen he could get as he soared higher and higher towards the aircraft. Zuko landed hard on the small plane. The two Firebenders were ready to attack, but one reminded the other of the liquid. One flame and they would all go up, and if they didn't die by the explosion the Fire Lord would surely kill them himself. So they marched forward, each one ready for an attack. They were afraid of death, but Zuko wasn't. He had faced death before, and Aang was the one to save him. Now, it was his turn to repay his friend. Zuko lit the swords again, and hurled the swords at the barrels which instantly burst. Metal shards flew off in all directions as flames spit themselves down to earth. Aang looked up, but where was he? 'Did he sacrifice himself?' Aang asked himself as he strained his eyes to spot the spirit which had evaded the arms of death many times before. A flame erupted right by Aang's head. He turned to see Zuko without his sword, and with half a mask. The half exposed the scar on his face. Both smiled and continued to fight. Soon thousands turned to hundred, hundreds into nothing. After almost the entire day only Toph, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and somehow Sokka remained...and of course, Azula and the Fire Lord himself.

Azula smirked as she approached Zuko, her eyes slanted gingerly as if nothing were wrong. "Hello, Zuzu." Zuko's lips turned downward into a frown. "Azula." His rough voice echoed amongst the field of dead soldiers and smothering metal. There were two against five. The odds were in their favor. And then, an unexpected surprise. Iroh dropped down heavily behind Azula and Ozai. Zuko's expression turned to sheer horror, and shock. "...Uncle?" His voice was barely audible. Even Toph was surprised. "I'm sorry Zuko, but my brother is closer then you and I will ever be. And Azula has always been better then you. Always." Zuko's rage grew, as did the flames that now surrounded his body. What was becoming of him? The fire around his body burst greatly, sending even Azula and Ozai back to Iroh's sides, but that was just what Iroh wanted. With quick hands, and expert lightning bending, he managed to send a surge of lightning into Azula and Ozai, but both of them, although surprised by Iroh's sudden attack, managed to direct the lightning into the sky. Now the real battle began. Katara whipped water around Azula's ankles, and pulled her up into the sky, but moved just in time to avoid a large fire shock from Ozai. Toph's feet stomped the ground hard sending large waves of earth at Ozai who merely broke down the walls with flames. He took his eyes off the Avatar for one moment which caused him to land heavily on his back. Iroh and Zuko began to onslaught of fierce fire attacks on Azula who jumped and rolled out of the way out of nearly all of them; except for one. Zuko summoned the lightning again, and sent it spiraling around his organs, out of the tips of his fingers, and straight at Azula's chest. Azula, stunned, slowly fell backwards, her eyes losing their sign of life. She hit the ground, and Zuko smirked happily, although the happiness didn't last long.

Iroh fell beside Zuko's feet, his mouth turned in a smile. Zuko dropped quickly to his knees beside Iroh for the second time and begged for his Uncle to live. Iroh turned his head and patted his young Uncle's cheek. "Dear Nephew...do not worry, I will be okay. Just...remember; if you love life do not waste it away. It does not matter what people think of you, but what you think of yourself." Zuko nodded and two tears fell to his Uncle's chest before the mask did as well. When he turned around the group was gathered around Aang who lied on the ground, his body pale. Katara had water formed around her hands and was now quickly trying to mend the broken bone that had punctured Aang's heart. It was no good. She laid her head on his chest and Toph shook her head. Had everyone forgotten where they were at!? Just as Ozai sent a finishing flame towards Katara who was now sobbing, Zuko jumped over the group and deflected the flame just in time. Anger filled his body. Pure rage now filled his mind.

"Oh Zuko, don't tell me that you actually care for this pathetic lot? I should have known...You'll never be like Azula. You and your mother...you're both the same; worthless." As he spoke Ozai advanced, his fist flaming. Zuko no longer feared the flames that scared him so long ago. He was ready. More than ready...He had something to protect; his friends. Zuko and Ozai exchanged flames; each one managing to deflect the other's attacks with ease. Zuko turned to lightning, but nothing stopped Ozai. Then, Aang rose. His body was now repaired. He moved forward in the Avatar State, yet completely aware of what he was doing. Zuko and Aang seemed to move as one, each one of their attacks landed precisly on Ozai. It didn't take long for the Fire Lord to fall to his knees pleading for his life. Aang dropped; dead. He had used the last of his energy to win, and he did. As did Zuko. "Please, son...Spare me! I know I haven't been as good of a father as I should have been...but, this war..The Avatar! He made me mad!" Zuko advanced forward all eyes were on him. "You want a second chance at life?...To correct your mistakes...Is that it?" Ozai nodded, trying to seem like he was really going to change. Zuko wasn't a kid anymore. Seeing the death, the sorrow, the pain. It made him a man. Flames erupted from Zuko's right foot as he flipped in the air. The flames roared down, blinding Ozai in his left eye. He fell back, grabbing his face like a crazed man as his cries filled the air. His cries however fell upon deaf ears. "I wanted a second chance. You didn't give me one. All I wanted out of life was to be accepted by you." Zuko turned his eyes down on his father in shame. "You are not my father. Uncle now is. He's always been there for me. Always accepting and caring. You treated him as a slave, and me as a worthless pawn. No more. No more. This is the end of it all." Zuko swirled in mad circles; large flames as well as lightning jetted out from his body. Soon his arms were in a massive swirl of blue and red heat. He brought his arms down; the ground split in half for two yards in each direction.

"Is he..?" Zuko didn't want to say it, but everyone nodded. The Avatar had died, but Ozai did as well. There was no more war. No more hate. Zuko knelt by the Avatar and folded his arms across his chest. "Thank you. I owe my life to you, Aang, I'm sorry I could not save you." Zuko stood, turned, and walked away. He was not able to save him, but that was probably for the best...The Avatar had saved everyone's life. Nobody would search for the Avatar; the key to destroying the world. There wouldn't be anymore violence in the world...hopefully. Zuko was about to pick up his Uncle when Katara grabbed his shoulder gently. "Thank you, Zuko...If you want, I can heal him." Zuko nodded and turned away, afraid to see if his only real father in life was now dead.

Two months later 

Iroh slowly sat up in bed, a smile decorating his face. "How do you feel, Dad?" Zuko pushed aside a small board and sat a tray consisting of tea, bread, and two eggs onto Iroh's lap. "Just fine Zuko. Where is everyone else?" Usually when Iroh awoke everyone was beside him to check on him, now it was just Zuko. "Katara is still in bed, and Toph and Sokka went out to buy something." Katara knocked lightly on the lightly colored door frame. "Can I come in?" Iroh laughed lightly as Zuko stared in her direction. "Of course you can!" She made her way into the bedroom and wound her arms around Zuko's neck with a smile. "When did you get up ZuZu? I didn't hear you get out of bed this morning.." Katara pouted lightly to which Iroh laughed. "Whats this? Has my little Son found a potential wife!?" Iroh laughed even harder, as did Katara, but Zuko kept his face still...soon though it was too hard to resist, and even he found himself laughing along.

It was a happy ending. Aang had departed but...it was his time...Iroh lived, and eventually he ended up with grandchildren, and godchildren thanks to Toph and Sokka.


End file.
